the_secret_programsfandomcom-20200213-history
Azzica
Azzica is a recently-discovered island country that is the cause of the Australian-American War. History Azzica was discovered in 1996 as Christyfer Columbo was sailing across the Pacific ocean in a tugboat. Columbo is regarded as the country's founding father. When found, Azzica had no native peoples, but rather many tribes of Man-Lizards who seemed to be very early to sentient life. The Man-Lizards are called Azzicans, and they have their own language, Azzikish. Since the Azzicans had not yet learned to create governments, the country is the first-known country with anarchy as the official government. A month after its discovery, Azzica became the subject of a heated disagreement between Australia and the US. Both countries wanted to annex Azzica, but both sides wanted it all to themselves. In 1997, a year after Azzica was discovered, Australia and the US officially declared to the governments that they were going to be at war soon (albeit not for 18 years). The topic of who Azzica "belongs" to is still being fought over today, with the US and Australia pointing nuclear arms at each other because of it. Flags and Tribe Characteristics As Azzica is not really a set country with a government but rather an island with many tribes on it, it has many different flags. The flag pictured above is of the most prominent and presumably powerful tribes, the Tribe of Pepedas. ''The flag's colors symbolize the colors of the tribe's worshiped deity as well as the coloring of the Azzicans in the tribe. The lizard symbol in the middle presumably represents the tribe's long history, as the tail of the lizard only has on spike instead of 2 or more, as younger tribes do. The second-most prominent flag is pictured to the right, and its colors represent this tribe's own worshiped deity. This is the flag of the ''Tribe of Kermiticus. The members of this tribe usually have larger pupils than that of other tribes and have typically lighter shades of green for skin/scale colors. The third flag depicted on this page, below, is of the third most prominent tribe, the Tribe of Barne. The colors of their flag represent this tribe's deity as well as the purple hue of the tribe's peoples. Higher-ranking members of this tribe often have green spikes protruding from their backs and tails, possibly as a sign of power. There are many more tribes on the island, but these tribes seem to be independent, and putting a full list of them and their flags would amount to a rather lengthy page. In general, most Azzican tribes have their own unique hues of scales and cultures. However, all tribes seem to worship frog, lizard, or dinosaur deities. Language One thing shared by all Azzicans is their language, Azzikish. Azzikish has 28 letters, 25 of which corresponding to the English alphabet (there is no Azzikish letter "C"). For a full article, see here. Economy Although Azzica has many different-cultured tribes, they all do seem to share a similar sense of currency, as well as the same currency and monetary value. The official Azzican currency is known as Azzic, and is a system similar to the US monetary system in that it has both paper and coins. The coins feature frogs (dime sized and one tenth value of whole Azzic dollar), lizards (nickel sized, quarter value of whole Azzic dollar), and the (inaccurate) lizard version of velociraptors (Quarter sized, half value of whole Azzic dollar). The paper money feature the same figures, with frogs being equal to one whole Azzic, lizards equal to five, raptors equal to twenty, and the added T. Rex paper, which is equal to 50 Azzic. Since its discovery in 1996, Azzica has become more advanced technologically within its 19 years (yet still retains its tribes), and as such has begun to trade its natural resources. The main exports from Azzica are bananas, hemp, and giraffe fruit (a fruit that comes from a tree native only to Azzica). Its imports are oil, cocaine (seen as medicinal in Azzica), and dragon fruit. For a newly economic country, Azzica is doing surprisingly well. Geography, Climate, and Plant and Animal Life Azzica is a small island located in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The fact that it was unnoticed until 1996 remains a mystery. It is somehow almost perfectly spherical. Most of the island consists of plains or giraffe tree forests. The island has one small volcano in the middle of it that erupts once every 250 years and is seen as a religious event by all tribes. The climate of Azzica is fairly hot, commonly described as tropical. The natives have adapted to this by being half-warm-blooded, meaning their blood temperature primarily depends on the temperature around them, but in desperate situations they can switch to being fully warm-blooded for a short amount of time. Winters in Azzica are only a few degrees colder than its summers, thanks to its position on the planet. As for plant life, the main plants that grow in Azzica are hemp/marijuana, giraffe trees, and palm trees. There are several species of poisonous berry shrubs that grow there that are used as lawn decorations and seen as very elegant, but are among the most poisonous berries in the world. Coca (the plant the drug cocaine comes from) also grows in Azzica in the spring and fall, and is used as a medicinal powder by turning it into cocaine (which is very coincidental). There are only four groups of animals living on Azzica naturally; Azzicans, bats, insects, and fruity birds (a new species of bird found only in Azzica that is as big as a chicken yet can fly). Bats are domesticated as pets in Azzica, and are trained to protect their masters. Insects are a secondary food source for the Azzicans, mainly used as a topping. Fruity birds are the Azzicans' main source of meat, as they are as large as chickens and provide just as much meat. Trivia * Azzica is possibly the last island to be discovered * Azzicans are scientifically known as Homo lacertus and, before Azzica was found, were believed to be only theoretical * Azzicans have learned to make wheat-like grain through the leaves of giraffe trees, as the leaves have many of the similar properties of wheat ** As such, dough has been made, and work is being put into making a giraffe-dough pizza *** This pizza will come with insects as a topping and barbecued fruity bird wings on the side * Azzicans are actually very docile compared to the lizard-men of the media Category:Countries Category:Top Secret Stuffs Category:Places